


A Gentle Reminder

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin gently reminds his fiancé of her importance to him.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	A Gentle Reminder

“You are my greatest source of happiness. I don’t know what I’d do without you now that I have you.”

Jumin swayed gently in the darkness of his penthouse. It was raining and the sound created a perfect lullaby for the couple to move to. The candles lit among the home created a soft glow for them to see through.

Jumin Han held the young lady against his chest, his head resting atop of hers, and slowly moved them together as one. It’d been a long day for them and he was so proud of her for pushing through. She kept her strength and remained calm despite the hurtful comments that came her way that day.

When their engagement was publicly announced, a wave of both good and bad responses came. The speculations about their relationship came in all sorts of forms, but sometimes those targeting her alone were nothing less than hateful. _Selfish, fake, liar_. There was nothing kind in those words. Whether they derived from jealousy, suspicion, or anything else, it didn’t matter to Jumin. They were just useless, unwanted opinions from strangers in his mind. Why should he pay attention to them? No one truly knew her the way he did. So why would their thoughts on her affect him? He knew where her heart and intentions were and that’s all that mattered. And so he waved off the gossip and went about his day, urging his other to do the same. Unfortunately, he hadn’t realized how troublesome it all was to her. She wasn’t used to that sort of attention. How could she just ‘wave it off’ ? While some people adored her, others hated her. And it hurt. She had refrained from discussing the topic or her feelings about it until just a few hours ago when they came home from a social- where meeting people who knew Jumin and were just as equally high in status did not turn out to be as enjoyable as the young lady hoped- and turned on the television. Not even on tv could she escape the harsh speculations and rumors made about her.

Finally, she let it all out.

Jumin felt so heartbroken when she told him how she felt about it all.

_“How could I ever live up to the expectation of being your wife if I can’t even be good enough to be your girlfriend? I feel so ashamed to be me. Aren’t you in the slightest embarrassed, Jumin? People are judging you for me. I hadn’t known my every detail would be nitpicked like this.”_

He couldn’t help but feel as if his heart was breaking into two as he listened to her thoughts and watched tears stream down her face. He had hurriedly clicked off the tv and wiped the tears off her face.

_“I don’t want you to ever be ashamed of who you are. I didn’t realize you paid so much attention to the media. I’m sorry I hadn’t realized how much this hurt you sooner. I don’t want you to feel this way anymore. You are who I chose, just as you chose me. We were meant to be, right? Isn’t that what you told me? You feel as if we are, what did you say. . two halves to a whole? It was so cute. I am always impressed by you. I love everything that makes up you. I want it all. Why would I ask you to marry me if I didn’t think you were the perfect one for me?”_

Now, Jumin held her tightly against himself, relishing in the mere presence of her. She had finally stopped crying and simply rested her head against his chest with her arms snug around his middle.

“Have you put any thought towards our wedding?” he asked, his voice soft. “I think about it often. I want you in white, of course, with your hair down, and the prettiest flowers in your hands. Maybe lilies. They’d look beautiful against the color of your skin. We could have an outdoor wedding if you’d like. The sun bright over your head. It’d make you look even more like an angel. We could have a small orchestra play for you when you walk down the aisle. When I look into your eyes I hear violins. You’re voice is soft like a harp. They would be perfect for you. Of course, anything you wanted or desired for our wedding we will do. I want you to be happy. I want you to look me in the eyes at the altar and know that this is what you truly want.”

Jumin continued talking, never expecting an answer or response. He simply wanted to just _talk_. Get her mind off things. He didn’t need a verbal response from her; he understood how she felt about his words through her touch. She ran her fingers across his back and sides, occasionally in circles or other shapes. She’d hug him tighter then let go. The energy she gave off met him as well.

He could read her like she was the back of his hand. Everything about her was stored perfectly inside of his head. He never missed a detail.

“Sometimes, I wonder what I would be doing today if I never met you. Probably the same things. I had a very strict routine before you. Ever since you walked into my life, it’s been exciting. I never know what’s coming.” Jumin ran his fingers through her hair, the soft strands falling delicately back into place after each stroke.

“I’ve adored every day with you. Even when we have our differences, I am thankful to have them with you.” He planted a kiss on the top of her head. “I would never be the same without you. You have become a part of my everyday routine. Without you, I am lacking. Only you could fulfill that piece of me. I only desire you, my love. If it is not you, then no one will be by my side. You are the perfect person for me. Whether you believe it or not right now, I promise that you will be happiest and safest with me. I will take care of you. I will love you and I will have you. And you can have me. I am completely yours. Do whatever you please with me. Ask for whatever you want. I’m prepared to do everything and anything to keep you satisfied by my side. I want you right here. Just like this.”

Jumin gave her one last tight hug before he released her from his hold. They had stopped moving and she now looked up at him, hands now resting on his chest. She could feel the steady beat of his heart through the thin material of his shirt. It was as if a wave of realization came over her. As if she left and returned to her body, suddenly realizing who and where she was and who she was with. The man in front of her cupped her face, his eyes watching her own carefully as if he was expecting something. He stood tall, the light behind him creating a glow, his shadow casting over her. His hair was getting longer and hung in long strands around his face. The young woman took in a sharp breath. It was almost surreal. Who would’ve thought she’d be in the home of the Jumin Han; one of the most successful businessmen in all of South Korea and the most desirable bachelor around, with a ring on her finger given by him because he loved her. He was pouring his heart out to her at that very moment. God, did she feel so special. So lucky. And even, a little selfish. Did she really deserve to be where she was in this very moment?

“I would do anything to know your every thought right now,” Jumin said, bringing her back into reality. “Am I coming off too direct?” he asked after a moment. She shook her head and brought her arms up and around his neck, pulling him further down while up on her tippy toes. Their noses barely touched, but he smiled at the contact.

“No,” she began. “You’re not. You’re so sweet.” Her voice was quiet, but it still sang in Jumin’s ears. He could listen to her talk all day. Just the mere sound made him feel at ease.

“I love you. You are the greatest treasure of all. You could never be replaced. Stay with me and I am happy.” Jumin closed their space with a soft kiss. She was so precious to him. “You belong here,” Jumin began when he pulled away, his fingers tracing the sides of her face. “You keep me motivated. I want to do better and be better every day. I will make a place for us. All I need you to do is stay. I will take care of everything. I love you, and I will always love you.”


End file.
